What a Noisy Night
by Overlord Baka
Summary: Miko cant sleep because she lost her earfmuff and because her ears are sensitive...


~What a Noisy Night~

A beautiful night at **the graveyard(behind the myouren temple)**, and some night creatures are partying at there because tonight is a graveyard party held by Tojiko but….

"wooooiii…..what are you maggots doing at the graveyard? So noisy! I cant sleep" Said Miko that suddenly appeared from the ground.

"ohh….hai…it's miky…..look around you, then you will realize we held a party wanna join?" said Tojiko

"uhhmm…no…please partying at somewhere else! I lost my earmuff and my ears are sensitive you know so I cant sleep with this noisy" Miko looks angry. "and by the way why this party is called ghost party?" Miko asked.

"because…we are ghost!" Tojiko Replied

"ahh… I thought you are a mermaid" Said Miko

"please don't start that joke again!" Tojiko looks angry

Suddenly Byakuren appeared "whoa…..so many ghosts here, how rare"

"oh its you…we held a party here…you don't mind?" said tojiko

"of course no….i don't mind" Said Byakuren

"WHAT? YOU DON'T MIND?" Miko yelled. "but it will bother your sleepy time!"

"ahahaha… I never sleep so its okay" Byakuren looks happy. " and isn't that good that some ghosts are gathering here and they can make some friend or even couple to each other? "

"but how about your fellow? Are they don't mind too?" Miko asked

"of course no" Byakuren replied.

Meanwhile…

**Myouren Temple~ Inside the temple**

"Urghhh… I cant sleeeeeeeeep!" "Murasa Yelled. "why Hijri is agreed that they held a party at the graveyard?"

"because she neve sleep you know.." Said Shou that covering her ears with her pagodas. "and if we don't agree she will tie us and then tickle us to the death"

"uhh…." Murasa and Shou looks Depressed.

"z…..z…."

"and I feel jealous to ichirin" Shou stare ichirin that sleeping with unzan covering her head.

"yeah…and by the way how can that nazrin can sleep with this noisy?" Murasa Pointed nazrin that's sleeping.

"ahh…she wears earmuff"

"I see…and is it just me that earmuff looks familiar" Said Murasa

"hmm… I don't know"

Now lets back to the…

**Behind the Temple ~ Graveyard**

"aaaargghh…I cant hold it anymore I will call R'n'W Shrine maiden maybe she gets annoyed too so so she can obliterate you all muahahaha because no ghosts to bring her down." Miko laughed and then goes to Hakure Shrine. (R'n'W = Red n white)

**Hakurei Shrine**

"knock…knock" Miko knocking the door but no respon."WOOOIIII" Miko yelled.

And Reimu opened the door" WHAT THE HELL?" Reimu looks surprised. "ohh its you. What do you want? Do You know what time is it?" Reimu looks angry.

"RW! Please stop them!" Said Miko. (RW = Red White)

"stop what?" Reimu looks confused.

"they held a party at the graveyard! Isn't that annoying and noisy?" said miko

"what noisy? I cant hear a thing! All I can heard is your Noisy yelling! Now LEAVE! I wanna sleep!" Reimu really looks angry.

"ahh yeshh…your ears are not sensitive like mine huh…now where I must go to sleep uwahaha" Miko Cried.

"just cut your ears and done!" said Reimu and then goes to inside and closed the door hardly.

"uwaaa….you're not human…" Miko still crying

"SHUT UP!" Reimu threw a donation box to Miko.

….

**Somewhere else**

"hikss..hks….why I can still hearing those noisy even I'm far away from that graveyard? And why my earmuff must gone? And urghhh looks like it came back more, those noises….Uwaaaaa" Miko Cried Loudly.

And suddenly Tenshi appeared from the sky "hey why are you crying?" Tenshi asked

"uhh I cant sleep!" Miko Answered.

"ahh….i know is a one place that you can sleep"

"ahh really? Tell me tell me quick!" Said miko that shakes tenshi

"first close your eyes"

"uhh okah…." Miko closed her eyes. "I closed my eyes now what?"

"don't open your eyes until I ask you to open!" Tenshi bring miko to a place.

**Somewhere else #2**

"we're here! Can you feel it?" said tenshi

"feel what?" Said miko that still closed her eyes. "ahhh this is so quite here and cold, where are we?"

"Open your eyes and you will See"

Miko Opened her eyes " what the…? What is thi place?"

"Netherworld my dear…"

"wooa…. I don't know that a celestial can go to the netherworld freely" Said Miko that looks happy. "now I can sleep here yeeey.."

"of course not! Celestial are prohibited go to this place"

"how can we go to this place then?"Miko looks confused

"We kill ourself of course"

"What thee…? That's mean we're….. DEAD?" Miko Surprised.

"yep"

"…"

"hey you two….i heard they held a party at the graveyard behind the myouren temple? Wanna come?" said a soul passing by.

"whooa a party! Lets go to that party! Tenshi looks happy.

"uhhh.. I think I just wanna rolling around at the speed of my ears in this place…" said miko that looks so depressed.

"uhh okay then, I hope you can sleep now here, gotta run fast to to the party.. see yaa" Tenshi leaving Miko.

"just what Im here for? Sleep? But I died now..ahahahaha im dead yeeey ahahaha " Miko looks Streesed "LET ME SHOW YOU JUST WHAT IM HERE FORR!" Miko yelled.

actualy she cant be dead because she's immortal, but in this story there's no logic.

END

(Note : there are some sonic songs references in this story such as "Open you heart", "Escape from the city", "All hail Shadow", etc.)


End file.
